Movie night
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: the Cast of Kung fu Panda goes to the movies and see movies of all kinds and their reactions will decide if the movie is worth watching or not. If you love movies, than this is the story for you R&R please. G-R rated movies accepted.
1. The Devil Inside

A/N: Welcome to the only story where you can see the cast of Kung fu Panda react to movies. Some will be good, some will be bad, and you the reader will learn if these movies are worth watching. Lets do it.

P.S. This story is in script form.

Shifu: Alright, this is our first movie night together. Po, you pick.

Po: Alright, I choose...'The Devil Inside'

Tigress: Isn't that movie about exorcism or something?

Po: Yeah, and it's supposed to be super scary.

Monkey: I'm game, let's see it.

Crane: I'm not that into scary stuff, but I think I'll give it a try.

Viper: (Sarcasm) This will be fun!

Mantis: Fine, as long as we get candy here.

Tigress: Alright, let's do it.

Shifu: 'The Devil Inside' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five enter the theater)

(87 minutes later, Po, and the others walk out of the theater)

Po: That...Was... TERRIBLE!

Tigress: What was the point of all that?

Viper: (Mimicking the movie) For more information about this ongoing phenomenon, go to this website and find out the truth about the Rossi family. Yeah well, I know the truth already, there isn't anything true about this garbage okay!

Mantis: That woman wasn't possessed by any demon, she was just emo.

Monkey: I want my money back!

Crane: That wasn't scary at all, it was just plain stupid!

Shifu: Po, why did you even want to see that?

Po: I didn't even know it was gonna suck from the minute this whole movie started!

Shifu: It's okay Po. The next time... Tigress picks the movie.

Conclusion: 'The Devil Inside' is the most terrible movie that the world of horror has to offer. Don't watch it.

A/N: Now Tigress picks the next movie, you can request it a movie if you want to. Just say the title of the movie and I'll make a chapter about it. It can't be 'Kung fu Panda' or 'Kung fu Panda 2' though. Please review, thanks.


	2. The Amazing Spiderman

A/N: Welcome to another movie night everyone! Now I am gonna get to your requests, and I'll mix them up so that every movie will be different, but I saw this movie last night with my friends, and this one was just one for the Kung fu Panda cast to watch.

Shifu: Tigress, you pick tonight since Po picked that terrible excuse for an exorcist movie last time.

Po: Will you drop the whole 'The Devil Inside' sucking thing already?

Tigress: I pick 'The Amazing Spider-man'

Po: Hm, a super hero movie, sound awesome to me, let's go.

Viper: I love super heroes.

Crane: Emma Stone is in this, and she is HOT! I wanna see it too.

Mantis:(Sarcastic) A bug based super hero so cool! Get real everyone.

Monkey: I was a fan of the original series so I'll give this film a try.

Shifu: It seems we all agree for 'The Amazing Spider-man'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(136 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Spider-man is totally my new favorite super hero now that I've just seen this movie!

Tigress: Andrew Garfield Spider-man was way more attractive than the old Tobey Maguire Spider-man.

Shifu: Tigress, stop acting like a teenager.

Crane: The villain in this movie was awesome. The Lizard make Tai-Lung and Lord Shen look like amateurs.

Viper: Well I know that there's not gonna be a Green Goblin in this sequel. They were telling a totally different story, and it was pretty good.

Mantis: I agree, they had better actors, a better storyline, hotter babes, a better villain. Yeah I recommend it.

Monkey: This movie made me re-think the original series. This was way better than the original.

Shifu: Agreed. Monkey, it's your turn to pick next time.

Conclusion: 'The Amazing Spider-man' is awesome, and those of you who loved the original Spider-man will make you wanna switch sides from original to new. So this movie is totally worth seeing in theaters and owning it when it comes out on DVD and Blu-ray.

A/N: After the third chapter I'm gonna put your requests in here, because I wanted the third movie that Monkey picked to be about his own kind 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' but you all suggested some pretty good movies, and I totally use them in later chapters. Please review, thanks.


	3. Chronicle

A/N: So I decided to start on the requests. This one is dedicated to Alpha Tiger. Enjoy!

Shifu: Alright Monkey, you pick tonight.

Monkey: 'Chronicle'

Po: A found footage film? Heh, why not?

Tigress: Even through the last film we saw had super powers, I'll give it a try.

Viper: Yeah, Spider-man was cool, but I wanna see this just as much as the next guy does.

Mantis: And I heard they can fly.

Crane: (Sarcasm) Ooh. Teenagers that can fly. Get real everyone!

Shifu: It seems we're all in agreement on 'Chronicle'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(83 minutes later, they all walk out)

Po: I really liked it. They made Andrew seem sympathetic to me from the beginning of the movie. He had a reason to turn evil.

Tigress: That guy that plays Andrew, his name is Dane Dehaan is actually pretty attractive to me.

Viper: I loved Steve, he was funny, I was so mad when Andrew struck him with lightning!

Crane: Ya know, I thought 'The Devil Inside' was a cruddy excuse for a found footage movie, but this movie makes up for it, so yeah I liked it.

Mantis: I felt bad for poor Andrew, he didn't deserve to be treated like garbage his whole life.

Shifu: I liked it way too much. I'm just glad they never used the word 'Super hero' in this movie.

Conclusion: 'Chronicle' is a pretty good found footage film, and it's a good teenager film. This movie is totally worth watching. It's got pretty talented young actors, a great plot, and a great main Protagonist that turns into an Antagonist for a specific reason. So is this movie worth your time and money? HECK YES!

A/N: I didn't see this movie until it came out on DVD, my mom and sister saw it while my friends and I went to see 'The Woman in Black' because my sister hates scary movies. Keep sending in requests, and I gotta admit you all have pretty good movies that you picked.

Animation Universe 2005, I plan to get started on the second installment of the 'If I was your Vampire' series. In case some of you were wondering, this series is where random characters from different animated movies get turned into vampires, and NOT the Twilight kind, so if you want to send a request for an animated character to become a vampire say the name of the movie and the character that gets turned into the vampire along with your movie request. Please review, thanks.


	4. Battleship

A/N: Alrighty then, we have another request, and this one is dedicated to edger320. Let's begin.

Shifu: Crane, you pick tonight.

Crane: Okay, so I pick...'Battleship'

Po: I used to play that when I was a kid. So yeah, I'll see it.

Tigress: This is based off a kids game that I never played, but I'll give it a chance.

Mantis: Okay, if you wanna see it, it's okay with me I guess.

Viper: Sure, I heard this movie was supposed to be good.

Monkey: Sure, why not?

Shifu: 'Battleship' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(131 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I didn't think it was that great to be honest with you, because I played the game when I was young, and it made me re think this thing in the most screwed up way possible.

Tigress: I liked it, I didn't play the game though, so I really liked it.

Mantis: Rihanna was HOT!

Crane: I really don't have much to say except this was a good movie for me.

Viper: I didn't hate it, but I certainly found it enjoyable.

Monkey: This is where Hollywood screws up kids games by making movies about them, I'm sorry but I didn't like it at all.

Shifu: Agreed, Mantis picks next.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I really didn't have much to say about this movie except that I really didn't get it that much. Anyway, keep sending requests for the 'If I was your Vampire' series, and more movie requests. Please review, thanks.


	5. Fright Night

A/N: And now another great movie night! Let's begin.

Shifu: No need to rush Mantis, take your time to pick the movie.

Mantis: I pick 'Fright Night'

Po: Another horror movie? Oh well, hopefully it's not as sucky as 'The Devil Inside'

Tigress: I saw the original it was good, but I wanna see what they do in this remake.

Crane: At least it's not Twilight, and if it's not Twilight, I'll watch it.

Monkey: Way ahead of you, let's see it.

Viper: Yeah, I wanted to see this for a while now.

Shifu: 'Fright Night' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(106 minutes later, they leave the theater)

Po: Okay, I really loved that movie. Amy's actress has the worst last name 'Imogen Poots' (Laughes) But I bet you she works her butt off to be that hot.

Tigress: Po, please stop acting like a teenager. I really liked, it was just as good as the original from 1985, the actors were good, especially McLovin from 'Superbad' was in it.

Mantis: I bet Twilight must be bowing in shame to this movie.

Viper: Collin Farrel is the best Vampire in the world in this movie.

Crane: There are a few refferences to other vampires movies, books, and TV shows in there as well, and the humor was great as well.

Monkey: It's a good, Horror comedy, and I recommend it for a lot of people.

Shifu: I am never reading or watching the Twilight Saga ever again after watching this far, way more superior movie.

Conclusion: 'Fright Night' it's funny, scary, it's got some other vampire refferences in it, it's got hot chicks, it's got a great plot. And if you're a Twilight fan, then don't watch this movie, but if you hate Twilight and want absolutley nothing to do with the movie or book franchise then watch this movie.

A/N: I saw this movie before I left for New Mexico and it was pretty good so, there you have it 'Fright Night' is pretty awesome. Anyway, keep sending in your requests, please review, thanks.


	6. Paranormal Activity

A/N: So, this is a very special chapter, with a fourth installment in it's franchise this October, I decided to do this movie out of the series. Enjoy everybody!

Shifu: Alright, Viper's turn.

Viper: I'm picking a horror movie, a horror movie that I know won't suck!

Po: Pfft, whatever.

Viper: 'Paranormal Activity'

Po: Oh, well, let's see that then.

Mantis: I don't mind, as long as it doesn't suck like 'The Devil Inside' did.

Crane: Oh, heck yes!

Tigress: Yeah, I don't believe in ghosts or whatever, but let's see it.

Monkey: I've actually been wanting to see this one for a while now.

Shifu: 'Paranormal Activity' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

A/N: I've secretly hid a camera where Po, Shifu, and the Five usually sit, and I'm only gonna record their reaction to one scene for this movie.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five are looking at the screen)

(Katie gets dragged out of bed and is getting dragged out the door by the demon)

Katie: Micah, Micah, Micah, Miiiiicaaaaahhhh!

(Demon slams the door)

Audience (Including our heroes of course): Ahhhhhhhhhh, Oh my god! (Scream)

A/N: I think we've had our fun for now so, let's shut the camera off.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk out of the theater and they have blank expressions on their faces)

Po: That movie was way more scarier than the others we've seen by far.

Tigress: I am so gonna have nightmares, even if I am too hardcore to have any.

Viper: I didn't see what was so scary, I mean, that demon just slams one door, and the audience acts like that's the scariest thing in the world.

Mantis: I really liked it, I making out with that Katie Featherston chick is way more better than making out with any other hot actress.

Crane: Mantis, don't be a perv, I really liked it.

Monkey: I don't have anything else to say except it was scary.

Shifu: That movie mentally scarred me for life.

Conclusion: 'Paranormal Activity' is one scary heck of a movie, and is it worth seeing? Yes it is!

A/N: I don't really have much to say left, except I can't wait for 'Paranormal Activity 4' to come out this October! And please review, thanks.


	7. Saw III

A/N: I know this series is still a little bit popular amongst guts and gore fans across America, so I decided to have them watch the third film in it's series for this chapter.

Shifu: Crane, you pick tonight.

Crane: 'Saw III'

Po: Hohohoho yeah, bring on the gore.

All: Heh, sure, why not.

Shifu: 'Saw III' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(107 minutes later, they walk out of the theater)

Po: I really liked this one, I think it's the most dramatic and complex out of the franchise.

Tigress: I felt a real bond with Amanda, even though she was emo and a drug addict but I felt her sorrow.

Mantis: I can't believe Amanda killed Adam, I don't care if it was 'out of guilt' she killed him.

Crane: I thought it was enjoyable.

Viper: I'm not that much of a gore person, but I really like this series.

Monkey: I really like this series, and I think that this one was the best out of them all.

Shifu: I thought it was way better then all the movies since it's so dramatic and suspenseful.

Conclusion: 'Saw III' has it's drama, gore, complexity, and that is what we expect from the third film of any series. So I believe it's worth watching.

A/N: The song Love the way you lie by Ariana Grande was playing when I was writing this, I though it fitted Amanda from this movie well. Alright, now that the review is out of the way, I have an announcement to make to all people on fanfiction. AnthonyAngryWolf is creating a petition to 'Blue Sky' studios to create an Ice Age April Fool's day special, he wants to do this special with Peaches as a child still, if any of you are interested PM AnthonyAngryWolf and ask what you can do to help. Anyway, Please review, thanks.


	8. Across the Universe

A/N: This chapter, I'll let Shifu pick a movie. Without further ado, let's begin.

Shifu: Are you sure?

Tigress: Yeah, go on ahead master.

Shifu: Alright, then. I choose... 'Across the Universe'

Po: A musical composed of Beatles songs? Yeah, I wanna see it.

Tigress: Who doesn't love the Beatles?

Others: HECK YES!

Shifu: 'Across the Universe' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(133 minutes later, they all walk out)

Po: I really liked it.

Tigress: They picked out some pretty good songs for this film. So I found it enjoyable.

Crane: I was a huge fan of the Beatles so I loved it a lot.

Viper: I found this movie better than meditation.

Mantis: I never heard the Beatles before, but I liked it, it was like 'Forrest Gump' in musical form.

Monkey: My favorite song in this film has got to be 'All you need is love' I really liked that part off the movie.

Shifu: I really liked it.

Conclusion: 'Across the Universe' is a pretty good musical film. If you're a Beatles fan, than watch this movie!

A/N: I really have nothing to say right now, but please review, thanks.


	9. The Dark Knight Rises

A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking about doing another story, this is just a side story while I thought of another good one, so I am posting this chapter as the one before I write and post the new story. I'll announce the story title and what category it's in when I post it. Now let's get to the movie.

Shifu: Po, you can pick tonight, as long as it doesn't suck.

Po: Cool. Alright. I pick...'The Dark Knight Rises'

Tigress: Another super hero movie, and it's Batman, heck yes I wanna see it.

Viper: I am sooooo in love with Christian Bale, so yes, yes, and yes.

Monkey: Anne Hathaway is in this one, I love her movies so yeah I wanna see it.

Crane: I'm actually a big Batman fan so yes I've been wanting to see this film for a while.

Mantis: At least he's not bug based.

Shifu: 'The Dark Knight Rises' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(165 minutes later they walk out)

Po: I thought this was an awesome way to end the series so yeah, I loved it.

Tigress: Why did they have to pick Bane for this movie? Why not pick a different villain like the Riddler or something? Other than the villain they picked for this movie I liked it a lot.

Viper: LOOOOOOVED IT!

Mantis: I thought Cat-woman was HOT!

Crane: I heard that the Riddler might be in this movie, but it was just a rumor, there was only Cat-Woman and Bane in this film.

Monkey: I was surprised to find out that at one part Batman got his back broken, I didn't like that part.

Shifu: I thought it was enjoyable enough.

Conclusion: 'The Dark Knight Rises' is a great way to end Christopher Nolen's Batman movies, it had great villains,a dramatic storyline, and it was dark enough to be like a drama. So it's highly recommended.

A/N: I think that the chant is so catchy it's in my head right now. Please review, thanks.


	10. A Nightmare on Elm Street

A/N: So, I've been on a camping trip for a while, and I've decided to make a comeback with this story. Please enjoy!

Shifu: Tigress, your turn to pick tonight.

Tigress: I pick... 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', the 2010 remake!

Po: Another horror movie? Yes, I want to see it!

Viper: I liked the original, but I wanna see what they did for this thing.

Mantis: Freddy rocks! Yes I wanna see it as much as Po does.

Crane: As long as you wanna see it, it's fine with me.

Monkey: Yep, it looks like a good one, so let's see it.

Shifu: Alright 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(94 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Well, I didn't love it, but I thought it was pretty enjoyable.

Tigress: They did the makeup in this film differently, because in the original he had a pepperoni pizza face, and in this new one, he's got a bug bit, puffed up prune head.

Mantis: I always get hungry for Pizza whenever I think of Freddy, because that's what his face looked like in the 1984 version.

Monkey: The part I liked the most, is when Freddy killed Kellan Lutz, he was Emmett's actor in the 'Twilight' movies. I liked that he killed a vampire.

Viper: Jackie Earle Haley wasn't a good Freddy Krueger than the original Robert Englund Freddy Krueger, but I thought it was all good.

Crane: The only part I didn't like, was the Rooney Mara as Nancy, she was good in other movies, but she wasn't that great a Nancy.

Shifu: I liked the way they changed Freddy's origin story, they make it a mystery to the audience to whether Freddy was killed unjustly or not.

Conclusion: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' it's got some good parts and bad parts about it, but it was enjoyable for some people, whether it's worth watching or not is totally up to you.

A/N: Now, I'm announcing a new story of mine, it's called 'Brother Wolf' it's in the 'Alpha and the Omega' category. Anyway, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	11. The Hunger Games

A/N: This movie was one that people were begging me to review, so let's begin.

Shifu: Viper, your turn.

Viper: This one's based on my favorite book, 'The Hunger Games'

Po: I love that series, so yes I'll see it any time!

Tigress: I really wanna see this movie too.

Mantis: Look, Crane, you're on the poster!

Crane: That's not me! And yeah I'll see it.

Monkey: Oh, I've read all the books, so yes I wanna see this film.

Shifu: It seems we're all in favor for 'The Hunger Games' then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(142 minutes later, they all walk out)

Po: I love it, they made it just like the book, and they did nothing wrong when they made this movie because... when people try to make a movie based on a bestselling book, they always change something that wasn't in the book, or edit a scene to make it more cooler, but it ends up becoming so lame.

Tigress: Team Peeta, that's who I'm on. It's better than team Edward or Jacob.

Viper: I'm on team Gale, because have ya seen him? HOTTIE!

Monkey: I loved that Woody Harrelson is in this film. One of his greatest works was 'Zombieland' but him playing Haymitch was so great.

Crane: I hated when Rue died, that part made me cry in the book, and it made me cry in this movie as well. I'm giving this a high recommend for all fans of the book series.

Mantis: I'm glad that this movie was so great, and it's a great series, so do I recommend the movie for those who have read and enjoyed the books? YES I DO!

Shifu: I loved it!

Conclusion: 'The Hunger Games' It's highly recommended for those who loved the books, if you haven't read the books first, you should, because then everything becomes way more understandable when you watch it after reading it. Yes it's worth watching!

A/N: Well there ya have it! Hunger games! It's awesome! Anyway, keep sending in your requests, please review, and thanks.


	12. Coraline

A/N: Here we are with another request, this one is dedicated to Kegusaran 14. Enjoy.

Shifu: Alright Crane, you pick tonight!

Crane: I choose 'Coraline'

Po: Another one of Tim Burton's works, yeah I wanna see it.

Tigress: I've read the book, and yes I wanna see it.

Mantis: Dakota Fanning is voicing over as this girl and she has the most sexiest voice.

Monkey: Mantis, will you quit hitting on all the girls we see in these movies? I'll see it, sure.

Viper: Yeah, let's see it!

Shifu: 'Coraline' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(100 minutes later, they all walk out)

Po: I loved it, it's like a horror story for little kids.

Tigress: They said the same thing about 'Gremlins' Po. I liked it.

Viper: I liked the complexity, and the dark drama, and the scary stuff that they put in this film.

Crane: I liked enough to say that I would recommend it.

Mantis: DAKOTA FANNING IS FLIPPING HOT!

Monkey: What's it gonna take for you to stop being a perv Mantis? I recommend it.

Shifu: Tim Burton's greatest film ever!

Conclusion: 'Coraline' it's a great Tim Burton film, it's a great one for kids and adults alike, and the Gothic themes are great as well, and so is the music, and the plot. So Yes I believe the time to watch it is worth it!

A/N: This film gave my cousin nightmares, I think she's just paranoid much. Anyway, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	13. The Woman in Black

A/N: I've been looking through for other movies to review, and I found a request that really spoke to me. This one is dedicated to Slipknot2, now let's begin.

Shifu: Mantis, you choose tonight.

Mantis: I pick 'The Woman in Black'

Po: Oh yeah, this one is awesome.

Tigress: Okay, I have to admit this DANIEL RADCLIFFE IS THE BOY OF MY DREAMS! HECK YES I WANT TO SEE THIS MOVIE!

Monkey:Tigress, don't get weird. I wanna see it, sure.

Viper: I haven't seen the original, but I'll see this remake.

Crane: This better not be too scary.

Shifu: 'The Woman in Black' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(95 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: This movie was awesome enough to make it to the list of my top five favorite scary movies.

Tigress: Radcliffe's acting is great in this movie as it was in the 'Harry Potter' films, but he wasn't that great at acting scared.

Viper: There's a few jump scares every now and then, that's in what my opinion makes this movie so great, it has a great bad guy, or in this case 'bad chick' who goes off killing children just by showing herself to the children.

Monkey: I think the woman in black's reason for killing the children to some people sounds like more than just revenge, but to me it seems like she's saying 'To heck with this, if I can't have my child than nobody else in the slimy rat-hole town can't either'

Mantis: This movie appeals to me like an old campfire story that camp counselors would tell kids at summer camp, then one of the counselors took that story and made it into a movie. But it's not based off a campfire story it's based off a Gothic horror novel by Susan Hill, and the book was good except the endings in both the book and the movie were different.

Crane: Here's the thing about this movie that I don't like. We don't have that big a cast, I mean we know Daniel Radcliffe, but the other characters you don't recognize them, and you don't feel any sort of connection with their characters that you don't feel sorry for them if they die. So the only well known actor in this movie is Daniel Radcliffe playing the character of Arthur Kipps and that character is the only one you're routing for throughout this movie.

Shifu: The jump scare scenes only surprised me throughout this film, but the really scary part was when the Woman in Black was alone with Radcliffe's character in a dark room, and her face was coming out through different corners and angles of the room screaming, that's the part I think would not only freak out me, but also freak out the whole audience.

Conclusion: 'The Woman in Black' only has one well known actor, cheap jump scare scenes, and a big dark origin for the killer in this film. Deciding whether or not this film is worth watching is up to you guys.

A/N: Honestly, I loved this movie! I saw it in the theaters when it came out, and I still love it. Anyway, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	14. The Blair Witch Project

A/N: I saw this film about a year ago, so here we go, onto the review.

Shifu: Monkey, it's your turn tonight.

Monkey: I pick 'The Blair Witch Project'

Po: I've always wanted to see that movie.

Tigress: According to Po, it's a 'cult classic' so I'll see it.

Mantis: Another horror movie? This is getting awesome to be true (A/N: That wasn't sarcasm)

Viper: It looks good, so sure.

Crane: I heard the girl in this movie is hot, so yes I wanna see it.

Shifu: 'The Blair Witch Project' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(79 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: To me, that movie was not scary at all.

Tigress: I agree, all they do is get lost in the woods and swear at each other.

Viper: I thought it was super scary that is scared me out of my skin and forcing me to shed early this year.

Monkey: I thought it was pretty good.

Mantis: I am in favor of what Po and Tigress said.

Crane: I thought the last part was scary, the others, not that great.

Shifu: I can't believe that this movie nearly scared me the flip to death.

Conclusion: 'The Blair Witch Project' to some people it was scary, to others is was really lame, I'm leaving this one up to the reader to decide whether it's worth watching.

A/N: I thought this movie wasn't that great to be honest with you, no offense to any of you who thought 'The Blair

Witch Project' was good. Anyways, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	15. The Avengers

A/N: I saw this movie a couple of months ago before school got out and I thought it'd be great to review, and this one has been requested by quiet a few reviewers. Now let's begin.

Shifu: You're letting me pick the movie tonight?

Po: Yeah, go ahead.

Shifu: Thanks. I choose 'The Avengers'

Po: Yes, a superhero film!

Tigress: I've actually been looking forward to this film, so yes.

Crane: Yeah so have I.

Viper: Bring on Chris Hemsworth!

Monkey: Yes, I wanna see it!

Mantis: At least none of these heroes are bug based.

Shifu: 'The Avengers' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(143 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: MOST EPIC SUPERHERO MOVIE EVER!

Tigress: I really liked this one, it's got great cast, and it's got a great villain.

Monkey: I disagree on the villain, they should have used the living laser, he's one of Iron Man's villains.

Mantis: I'm just glad that this movie rocked to the max.

Crane: I really liked Iron Man, he was funny.

Viper: This film has everything a superhero movie should be, and it goes to new grounds that most superhero movies nowadays don't, that's what makes this movie so special.

Shifu: I'm impressed by this film, it's got great characters, special effects, the heroes are great as well.

Conclusion: 'The Avengers' is anything but an ordinary superhero movie, it's a groundbreaking action packed adventure film, and it's got well known actors that everyone is gonna route for in this film. Is it worth watching? YES! This film is better than a soda drinking contest!

A/N: I thought this movie is epic, it should win an Oscar, I mean everyone loved this film, and people (Including me) are gonna rush to the store when it comes out on DVD. Anyways, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	16. Harry Potter 7 part 1

A/N: This film series was a huge phenomenon and the ending was so good, and it was requested by FoxyWriter23, enjoy.

Shifu: Po, it's your turn to pick tonight.

Po: I pick 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1'

Tigress: I love the 'Harry Potter' series so yes I'll see it.

Viper: Wasn't that he same guy from 'The Woman in Black'? Never mind that let's just see it.

Crane: I've been a fan ever since the first film came out, so let's watch this one.

Monkey: I totally wanna see this one.

Mantis: I do too!

Shifu: Okay then its 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(146 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I loved it, but why split it into two parts? The suspense is killing me for god's sake.

Tigress: The part I enjoyed the most was when Harry and Hermione danced together to Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds' 'Oh Children' that part I loved the most.

Viper: I agree with Po on splitting the epic finale to an epic series into two parts, but I loved this movie and I think the next time we should see part 2.

Mantis: The bad news is that Voldemort now has the elder wand and now we're all gonna be in trouble.

Crane: I liked the fight scene in the coffee shop, that had great special effects and explosions and the actors did great at acting serious during that fight scene.

Monkey: I hated that Harry had to hold an elf in his arms on the beach as he bled to death, and only Helena Bonham Carter could make Bellatrix Lestrange Bat-droppings bonkers!

Shifu: I agree that we should see part 2 next time, this is building up the good kind of suspense in me to find out what's gonna happen, so yeah it's a good movie.

Conclusion: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1' it's a good way to start an epic finale, it builds up suspense at the end of the movie that tempts you to wanna go see part 2 of this, so is it worth watching? If you are a Harry Potter person like I am then heck yes!

A/N: Tomorrow will be part 2 of the Deathly Hallows, I also wanna say out of all my stories so far, this might be my most successful story yet, and I wanna thank you all for making this story a hit among the KFP archive. Anyways, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	17. Avatar

A/N: I decided to do 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2' in the next chapter, but I was digging through my DVDs and I found this one. I hope you enjoy.

Shifu: Tigress, you pick tonight.

Tigress: I pick 'Avatar'

Po: A science fiction film, and it looks cool, so I'll see it sure.

Monkey: I like alien based stuff so I'll give this one a go.

Mantis: I actually have been looking forward to seeing this.

Viper: Sam Worthington is in this, and out of all the movies I've seen with good looking actors, he is my favorite.

Crane: I really wanna see this movie too.

Shifu: It seems we all agree on 'Avatar'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(162 minutes later they walk out)

Po: I really loved this movie, it's go great CGI, it's got a great plot. Yeah, I completely fell in love with this movie.

Tigress: It's like an alien version of the Lorax except all the creatures fight back, I loved it.

Viper: I loved the performances, but Sam Worthington's and Zoe Saldana's they were the greatest out of them all in this movie.

Monkey: I really liked the complexity of this movie and the setting, the actors were so well picked, and the effects were just amazing.

Crane: The music that James Horner did was very well composed for the scenes, and it's such a good story with good characters.

Mantis: I would label this movie 'Better than getting overloaded on Soda and going out at night' so yes I loved this movie.

Shifu: I agree with what Mantis said.

Conclusion: 'Avatar' is one James Cameron's greatest, and most complex works in film making. Everything about this movie is good, yes it's worth watching.

A/N: Well, all I gotta say is, that 'Avatar' was a really great movie. Keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	18. Terminator 2: Judgement Day

A/N: Well, I'm back for this story, I was at Universal studios Hollywood, and while I was there I went on a ride based on this movie, and I saw it on TV about a month ago, so I'm gonna do a review of this one.

Shifu: Crane, you pick tonight.

Crane: Alrighty then, I pick 'Terminator 2'

Po: A robot film, I loved the first film, so I'll go for this sequel.

Tigress: I haven't seen any of the 'Terminator' films, but I guess I can try this one.

Monkey: I loved the first 'Terminator' movie and I was a big fan since it came out, so yeah I guess I'll settle for this one.

Mantis: Sure, why not?

Viper: I'm all in for it.

Shifu: 'Terminator 2' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(139 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: This was the best sequel ever!

Tigress: I like this movie, they turned the bad guy into a good guy, and the real bad guy is out to kill the human resistance's leader, so I'm totally digging this movie.

Crane: It was a good one, I liked the scene where he comes out of the bar and 'Bad to the bone' is playing.

Viper: The effects for that liquid metal Terminator were amazing, it's awesome!

Monkey: 'Come with me if you want to live' that has got to be the most epic line of the whole series, and movie.

Mantis: Sarah Connor is just flipping hot!

Shifu: I like this series, I'm looking forward to whatever they have next.

Conclusion: 'Terminator 2' it's a good science fiction war film that has everything that a Terminator lover could possibly want in a war film, so yeah it's totally worth watching.

A/N: I really love the 'Terminator' series, I can't wait if a fifth film will come out soon. Anyway, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	19. The Bourne Idedtity

A/N: It's about time I did another review of a movie in this story. Let's begins everyone!

Shifu: It's Monkey's turn to pick tonight.

Monkey: I pick 'The Bourne Identity'

Po: Action, bring it.

Tigress: As long it's got Matt Damon, I guess I'll see it.

Viper: Bring it.

Crane: Make it so.

Mantis: Let's see some action here people.

Shifu: 'The Bourne Identity' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(118 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: That has got to be the greatest action movie I have ever seen before in my life!

Tigress: Matt Damon really delivered with this movie, I liked it.

Viper: I really enjoyed this movie, this has a lot of action and suspenseful sequences of the film and I highly recommend it for all action fans.

Crane: It was based off a book by Robert Ludlum, and the book was good, and then someone took everything right about the book and did it right in the movie.

Monkey: It's your typical guy vs the CIA movies except this one is the most good out of all the action and CIA vs some guy movies.

Mantis: I loved the car chase scene through Paris, it was so good and the stunt works in this film were amazing, is there nothing Matt Damon can't do?

Shifu: This plot is amazing, the actors are amazing, everything about this movie is amazing.

Conclusion: 'The Bourne Identity' is recommended for all action fans, if you are an action buff, you are gonna be put on the edge of your seat for this movie. Yes it's worth seeing, and it just makes you hungry for more of this series and want to see the sequels so bad.

A/N: I am a huge fan of Jason Bourne, and I loved it so much I am just waiting to buy the complete trilogy at Target. Anyway, it's good to do more reviews again. Keep sending in your requests, please review, thanks.


	20. Transformers

A/N: It's been a huge pain in my butt to find a good movie to review, don't get me wrong, you all sent in some pretty good movie requests,it's just that some of them I just haven't seen yet. I dug around the requests and some of the movies I have from home, and I have this one and decided to do it. Hope everyone enjoys!

Shifu: Mantis, you shall decide tonight.

Mantis: Alright, I pick 'Transformers'

Po: I love those things, heck yes!

Tigress: What's the harm in watching robots destroying each other? Sure.

Viper: Shia Labeouf is one of the many celebrity boys I'm crushing on, so yes I wanna watch this.

Crane: I enjoyed Labeouf in 'Even Stevens' (A/N: That used to be one of my favorite shows with him in it) so yes.

Monkey: I love robot movies, especially when we saw 'Terminator 2' so I wanna see it.

Shifu: 'Transformers' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(144 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I just gotta say that this is a great movie, the action sequences were good, the humor, the actors, there are so many things that are great about this movie.

Tigress: I liked this movie a lot, these just one thing that gets me. Where is that jet guy Starscream? I hope to see more of him in the sequel.

Viper: Shia Labeouf HOTTIE! HOTTIE! HOTTIE!

Crane: This movie totally beats just sitting around and doing nothing all day.

Mantis: Why does Megan Fox have to be so beautiful? (A/N: LOL my best friend said that once)

Monkey: I liked Bumblebee, he's my favorite Autobot out of the whole cast of robots in this movie.

Shifu: I liked that this movie has a war conflict going on, so yeah I'm with this thing.

Conclusion: 'Transformers' is the greatest thing that could ever happen to a sci-fi lover. It is totally worth watching in my book!

A/N: I saw the first one when I was 12, the second when I was 14, and the third when I was 15, and I read that there will be a fourth film coming in 2014, so be on the lookout for that. Keep sending in your requests, please review, thanks.


	21. Dark Shadows

A/N: I loved this movie so much, I thought I'd give a review about it. Hope you enjoy Tim Burton movies!

Shifu: Viper, you pick tonight.

Viper: I pick this one, it's one of Tim Burton's works 'Dark Shadows'

Po: At least it's not 'Twilight' so yeah.

Tigress: I watched the original TV show when I was little, so I do wanna see this.

Mantis: Anything that's not 'Twilight' I'll watch it.

Crane: I love Helena Bonham Carter, I even saw her in 'Sweeney Todd' so I totally wanna see this movie.

Monkey: It looks okay, so sure.

Shifu: 'Dark Shadows' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(113 minutes later they walk out)

Po: I liked it a whole lot, it's got a great setting, theme, and cast.

Tigress: Weak, come on Burton, we know that you can do better, especially for a vampire movie.

Viper: I enjoyed it a little bit, it was creepy on some levels but still good.

Crane: I loved that Alice Cooper was in it, I loved his music and I liked him in this movie.

Mantis: The cast was pretty recognizable Johnny Depp, Chloe Grace Moretz, Jackie Earle Haley, Helena Bonham Carter, and Michelle Pfeiffer I liked it a whole lot.

Monkey: Some of the scenes were funny, but other than those it just has a bunch of Gothic and horror based drama, and it was good. The songs they picked were good too.

Shifu: I liked it, that's all I have to say. Besides the fact that this is only like a movie for Occult and Gothic film lovers.

Conclusion: 'Dark Shadows' Great cast, the setting is impressive and convincing, and the songs fit perfect for the time-line. Whether or not it's worth watching is totally up to you.

A/N: I liked this movie a whole lot, cause I am a fan of Burton films, and I like all of them like 'Edward Scissorhands' 'Nightmare before Christmas' and 'Dark Shadows' of course. Tomorrow, for all of those who are looking forward to this movie, I'm giving you guys a review of 'ParaNorman' I'm going to see it tomorrow and maybe if I'm lucky I'll post the review right after. Please review, thanks.


	22. Terminator: Salvation

A/N: Well, here's another review for ya. And one other thing, due to my Dad's work schedule I won't be able to see 'ParaNorman' and write a review about it until Sunday, the day before school starts for me. But in the mean time, let's enjoy the show from here shall we? Let's begin.

Shifu: Monkey, you pick tonight.

Monkey: Thanks, I pick 'Terminator: Salvation'

Po: Oh sweet! Another 'Terminator' movie.

Tigress: I'm game for this one, especially if it's a 'Terminator' movie.

Viper: Christian Bale as John Connor? YESSSSSSSS!

Crane: I wanna see it as much as you guys do, so let's see it.

Mantis: Sure.

Shifu: Alright then, 'Terminator: Salvation' tonight.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(115 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Let me just say, it rocked! I like the terminators better when they look like big skeletons walking around all over the place. And they look scary in some of those scenes. I would pee my shorts if a terminator looked me in the eyes with his big red scary eyes.

Tigress: I think it was a good movie, but not as good as the past three films we've seen so far, but it is well directed I'll give you that.

Monkey: They gave us what we wanted to see for the action sequences, robots vs humans. That is what makes this movie good.

Mantis: I loved it, the plot was good, the characters were great. And I agree with Po, these terminator things own the transformers, they would be begging for mercy if a terminator gave either an Autobot, or a Decepticon a death glare with those big red glowing eyes.

Viper: We see all kinds of robots that other robot movies have never gone before, that's what I think is so special about this 'Terminator' film in particular. Well that, and Christian Bale of course.

Shifu: I'm not the kind of person who enjoys war movies, but if we're going with a 'Terminator' theme war, I can make an exception and give it a high recommendation.

Conclusion: 'Terminator: Salvation' We get a lot of 'Human vs Robot' action in here, it's well directed and we get to see these great characters play their role in this post apocalyptic nuclear war world that John Connor lives in. Do yourself a favor and go see this movie, it's worth watching and you'll be satisfied with it.

A/N: Dun dun, dun dun dun. Dun dun, dun dun dun. I CAN'T TYPE THE TERMINATOR THEME! HAHAHAHA! Anyways, I hope that you have enjoyed this review, and hope that you all are looking forward to more reviews, including 'ParaNorman' which I will post a review of on Sunday as promised. Keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	23. Real Steel

A/N: Remember that 'ParaNorman' review I promised? It's coming soon, because things have been super difficult right now. It will have to wait for now, but until it comes in I've got other good movies to review for you guys.

Shifu: Mantis, it's your turn.

Mantis: Cool beans, I pick 'Real Steel'

Po: Another robot movie? What the heck?

Tigress: OH MY GOD HUGH JACKMAN IS IN THIS1 I SOOOOOO WANNA SEE THIS!

Viper: Tigress, you're starting to act like a teenage girl, that is so not like you. Anyways, yeah I wanna see it.

Monkey: Sure, I guess I'll give it a try.

Crane: Cool.

Shifu: It seems tonight is 'Real Steel'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(127 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: It's about time they did an awesome movie that was 'Rock 'em Sock 'em robots' related, but with a different name. I loved it too much that I wish that I was in the arena.

Tigress: I loved the music too, the part where they go to the arena with Noisy Boy they used a song done by the rapper 'Eminem' I loved that song so much. I think the song was called 'Till I Collapse'. I thought the rest of the movie was great too.

Mantis: I just loved the fact that it's got great actors, and the robots are amazing too.

Crane: It has such a great futuristic setting and theme. I thought the movie was great. And the kid had such a great character as well.

Viper: I think that Hugh Jackman's acting was just as great as the other actors in this movie. His character starts off as a jerk at first but he changes as we go deeper into the film.

Monkey: I'd like to think what would happen if one of those robots went against a terminator, they would pummel the gears out of them.

Shifu: I thought that this movie was a complete masterpiece with everything it goes with, it's setting, plot, music, and everything else is great.

Conclusion: 'Real Steel' is a great science fiction film with it's great design and everything else. If you like 'Rock 'em Sock 'em robots' but a little more intense, go watch this movie.

A/N: Saw this one just last night. Loved it! I have the song from the movie on my iPod, it's called 'Till I Collapse' the clean version by 'Eminem feat. Nate Dogg'. Keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	24. Vampires Suck

A/N: I went through the 'Non Demand' movies and I found this one. Enjoy!

Shifu: You really mean it?

Po: Yeah, it's your turn to pick the movie tonight.

Shifu: Alright, I pick 'Vampires Suck'

Po: A parody? As long as it's making fun of 'Twilight' sure.

Tigress: It's not like you to pick a parody Master, but alright.

Mantis: A parody of 'Twilight'? Thank you Master  
Shifu!

Crane: Cool, let's see it.

Monkey: This is the first comedy we will ever see.

Viper: I guess I'll see it.

Shifu: Alright 'Vampires Suck' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(82 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Oh my god, that was so funny. It was worth watching to me, and it's worth watching again in theaters.

Tigress: That probably has to be the first time I have ever laughed in my hardcore life. I loved it.

Crane: I laughed, I laughed, and I laughed! I loved it!

Viper: I was on the verge of having my soda come out of my nose when ever I saw something funny in this movie.

Monkey: I laughed at the 'Why does everyone always think we're the black eyes peas?' scene. I loved the other funny stuff too.

Mantis: I can't believe we watched the funniest movie we've ever seen in the theaters!

Shifu: I nearly laughed myself to sleep, it was too funny to be true!

Conclusion: 'Vampires Suck' if you hate 'Twilight' or love 'Twilight' then you should totally watch it. It's funny, and all the jokes are worth laughing at. Go watch this movie if you're looking for laughs.

A/N: I loved this movie, and I love watching it over and over again. Keep sending requests, please review, thanks.


	25. Sixteen Candles

A/N: Welcome everyone, to another great chapter of this amazing story. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a new chapter of 'Movie Night' please enjoy. Also I'm gonna see 'ParaNorman' this weekend, so expect to get the review soon.

Shifu: It's now Monkey's turn to pick the movie.

Monkey: Thank you master, I choose 'Sixteen Candles'

Po: A teen comedy? Why not?

Tigress: A John Hughes film? His films are legend, so yes.

Mantis: I agree with Tigress.

Crane: I haven't seen a teen comedy in a long time, so I guess I'll get back into them for tonight.

Viper: Molly Ringwald is in this? I haven't seen her in a movie in forever! Heck yes!

Shifu: It seems we all agree on 'Sixteen Candles' then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(93 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: 'What's happening hot stuff?' best line of this movie!

Tigress: It was a great one, especially for a John Hughes film from the 80's.

Monkey: I just loved everything about this movie, and it's not just for teenagers, it's for adults too.

Mantis: 'OH SEXY GIRLFRIEND! BONZAI!' that was my favorite part!

Crane: It's just another great teen partying film that's got humor and anything else people who are in High school are looking for in a movie, and the cast is memorable for this one.

Viper: Molly Ringwald was great and it's one of the movie's she'll always be remembered for, well this one and 'The Breakfast Club' but this one was just as good.

Shifu: I'm not really all that into teen comedies, but this one was my first and it was great.

Conclusion: 'Sixteen Candles' one of the greatest and most hilarious teen comedies/teen partying films, even if it from the 80's it's still a great film. Go look for it on DVD and check it out for yourselves, cause you are missing out on some good stuff from the 80's my friends.

A/N: I got this film for my 16th birthday, and I laughed dudes! Anyway be sure to check out this weekend for a review of 'ParaNorman', keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	26. Scream

A/N: Well, here ya go, I don't have that much to say right now except that SCHOOL IS SO HARD RIGHT NOW! Anyways enjoy.

Shifu: Tigress, you pick tonight.

Tigress: Alright then, I pick 'Scream'

Po: Cool, something scary!

Mantis: Sure, and it's got some pretty hot looking babes in this, so sure.

Viper: It's not like you choose a horror movie, but okay.

Crane: I hope this isn't total garbage just like that 'Devil Inside' thing that Po picked.

Po: WILL YOU JUST DROP IT ALREADY!? I thought you dropped that a few movies ago.

Monkey: Sure, I haven't seen anything scary for a while, so let's see it.

Shifu: 'Scream' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(111 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: This thing scared the crap out of me, but it's really good, and it's a half parody half tribute to all the other scary movies out there.

Tigress: I thought it was great, but it was sad that Drew Barrymore was the first to die and she was really good at acting scared.

Viper: I liked it, and the whole dark and dramatic back story that comes with it was just fantastic.

Mantis: The rules on how to survive a scary movie were great and they were all true, but all the other teens were just breaking them.

Crane: That voice of the killer... That gave me the creeps, especially the part that says 'I wanna know who I'm looking at' that was the most scariest thing in the world guys.

Monkey: This movie isn't used to any normal scary movies and where they've gone before. There aren't any guys killing you in their dreams, there's no guy killing anyone on Halloween, no one drowned in a lake, and the guy wasn't inside the house. This killer rocks all the others that we've seen in the other movies.

Shifu: That was a half disturbing half hilarious teen slasher film that makes everyone scream and laugh all the same.

Conclusion: 'Scream' a great piece of work done by Wes Craven and out of his other films such as 'The Hills have eyes' 'The Last House on the Left' and 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' it's the best out of them all. You need to watch this movie, especially if you're a horror fan.

A/N: I loved this movie, and it scared me just a little bit, just not enough. Here are my rules to survive a scary movie.

Rule Number One: Set caller I.D. For when you answer the phone. If it says unknown number, take a message, if it's the killer call the cops.

Rule Number Two: Set the security alarm for the door and if it bleeps when the killer breaks down the door call the cops, or throw something at him.

Rule Number Three: Never run up the stairs when running from the killer, always go for the front door.

Keep ending in requests, please review, thanks. Also, Happy Belated Birthday to Animation Universe 2005 everyone, and happy 'Hunger Games' DVD release, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	27. Bridge to Terabithia

A/N: Okay, I read this book and saw the movie in the 6th grade, and thought it would be a good idea to write a review for it, if you read the book you would be familiar with it. I also want to announce a few things at the end, but for now let's get straight to the review. Let's begin.

Shifu: Po, you pick tonight.

Po: Great, I pick 'Bridge to Terabithia'

Tigress: I liked the book, and thought it was great, but I wanna see what they do for this movie. So sure.

Viper: I agree, let's see it.

Crane: I've never read the book, but it look interesting.

Monkey: A fantasy film? I thought that he was gonna pick some scary movie, but a fantasy works just as good.

Mantis: I haven't even hears of the book, or even knew this film existed, but I guess I'll see it.

Shifu: 'Bridge to Terabithia' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(95 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Can I just say I really enjoyed this movie, this is just a great one and it deserves an award. I enjoyed all of it.

Tigress: I thought Josh Hutcherson was good in 'The Hunger Games' but put him in 'Bridge to Terabithia' he was totally in character and his acting was phenomenal.

Mantis: I thought Leslie was a great person, and a very beautiful girl, her character just wanted to make me want to be in Jesse' place in this movie.

Viper: Oh, I wish Leslie was real, I would love to have a best friend like her.

Crane: I loved this movie, and I liked the imaginative world that these two kids created and rule over and it was great! I wish there would be a sequel.

Monkey: I liked that it took all the elements from the book and made it into a movie that was just as great as the book itself. And the character of Leslie was just fascinating to me, I loved her.

Shifu: I have never seen such a great movie before that was based off such a great book, well there was 'The Hunger Games' but this movie is just a great fantasy film.

Conclusion: 'Bridge to Terabithia' it's got everything a fantasy film has to offer in it's field of film making. The two main characters of Jesse and Leslie are just too memorable to forget. This movie is just worth watching for kids and adults, so yes you should see it.

A/N: I loved it, I really did. Anyway, in 2013, they will release a remake of 'Carrie' I'm looking forward to that one. You're not gonna be familiar with this until you know of the original from 1976 that was a film adaptation of the first published works of Stephen King. Anyways, keep sending in requests, tell me what you think about the 'Carrie' remake, please review, thanks.


	28. ParaNorman

A/N: And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for and the review has finally come! So let's begin people.

Shifu: Viper, it's your turn tonight.

Viper: Gladly, I pick... 'ParaNorman'

Po: Cool, I've actually been wanting to see this for a while now, so let's do it.

Tigress: Sure, why not?

Crane: It looks interesting, so sure.

Monkey: I don't mind seeing this.

Mantis: I agree with Monkey.

Shifu: Tonight it shall be 'ParaNorman'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(92 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I really liked it, it was a combination of good movies into a kids movie. Movies like 'The Sixth Sense', 'Donnie Darko', '28 days later', and 'Carrie' only it has a happy ending, that's what makes this movie so great.

Tigress: I thought the performances were just great, the cast included Kodi Smit-Mcphee from 'Let me in' Anna Kendrick from 'Up in the air' Christopher Mintz-Plasse from 'Fright Night' Jodelle Ferland from 'Case 39' and Leslie Mann from '17 again' I thought they were all just great.

Viper: I liked the fact that it kinda has a history behind the witch in this film, just like 'The Blair Witch Project' which was bad, but it had it's own history behind the town and the witch which was the only good thing about that movie. But 'ParaNorman' took some of the wrongs from 'Blair Witch Project' and did it right in this movie.

Monkey: I thought the humor they put in was fresh and it was great and the jokes weren't dried up and it was great.

Crane: I liked the character of Norman so much, he seemed so sympathetic to me from the beginning of the movie, and I just wanted to cry for this poor kid, but in the end things start looking up for him.

Mantis: It's like one huge Zombie film that ends well for the people and the zombies for once, because all those zombie movies involved the remaining living people getting killed, but this is the first zombie movie to have a happy ending, I loved it.

Shifu: I just sat there in awe at this movie. And Norman, if we were living in the world of 'The Hunger Games' I would want to volunteer to take his place, because just like Crane, I felt sorry for this kid from the minute the movie started. I loved it.

Conclusion: 'ParaNorman' is a great, good old fashioned PG rated horror comedy meant to entertain kids, teens, and adults as they watch it, it's great and it's the kind of movie that you should see in theaters while you can , because it's too great to not go see in theaters, and it makes you count down to the day of it's DVD release. Believe me people when I say, you really need to go see the movie while you can.

A/N: Can I just say that this movie was the greatest out of all the others that came out this year? And I thing that Norman and Coraline look like dating material to me. I mean get real with me people, they have both been through scary experiences, and it's obvious that if they met they would understand each other from the minute they first meet, that's why I think there should be a sequel where Norman and Coraline meet, feel something special about each other, battle a deadly paranormal entity, and kiss for a long period of time in the end. Anyways, keep ending in requests, I hope this was worth the long wait, please review, thanks.

P.S. I plan to write 'ParaNorman' based stories when Fan-fiction makes it available to write about. Keep on the lookout for those.


	29. Devil

A/N: This movie I've been wanting to review for so long after reviewing 'ParaNorman' so I hope you enjoy this review, and I hope you get to see all the good movies I've reviewed. Let's begin.

Shifu: Mantis, you pick tonight.

Mantis: Sure thing master, I pick 'Devil'

Po: I think I'd like to see this one, so why not?

Tigress: Same here.

Crane: This had better be a scary one.

Viper: I'm game, let's see this one.

Monkey: I'll see it as long as everyone else wants to see it.

Shifu: Alright tonight's movie shall be 'Devil'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(80 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I liked it a little bit, the supernatural themes were good, but I don't think scary when I think elevators.

Tigress: I really loved it, but what made me ticked off the most is that whenever somebody was about to die the lights would flicker out, and then come back on and then "dun dun dun someone" is there on the floor dead. But hey it's a PG-13 horror movie, you can't go that far.

Mantis: I just loved the way this movie tells it's story because it tells how the devil can take any form it wants to and punish the ones who have sinned on earth, and that was scary to me.

Crane: I liked it, but I agree with what Po said about being in an elevator not being scary, what it gonna be next?The Slender man disguised as one of these five individuals as they're trapped in a library? Get real with me people!

Viper: This really has creepy imagery that is meant to go as jump scares to the audience. It's just one great supernatural thriller, and it was entertaining.

Monkey: I was speechless when the movie was over, because it goes from small scares to big scares as the film goes farther into it's story. But there was one scene that really got me, okay so the lights go out, the security guard lights a flare and right behind him there is a mummy and the light dies out. People we are talking about a demon, not a cameo made by Imhotep from 'The Mummy' (A/N: Maybe I will review 'The Mummy' sooner or later)

Shifu: Okay, there are all kind of things that are good about the film, the story that is told in the beginning tells us what's going on a little early, the jump scares are so great that you're just like 'Oh my gosh that guy just died!' and it has a shocking twist that happens before the film ends, and I thought it was great.

Conclusion: 'Devil' just pure genius. The story is enough to send a shiver down your spine, and the mystery to behind who is the killer in the elevator is, it's gonna shock you when the mystery comes to it's end. So, you really need to see this movie.

A/N: The second time my sister saw it, it gave her nightmares, I don't know what she was talking about, it wasn't that scary of a movie to me. It's PG-13, so it can't get too scary, and there is no blood in this. Keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	30. 2012

A/N: Well, I've been searching through most of your requests and I found a couple good ones. But this one was just recently sent in by Solarsystemx, hope you enjoy this one.

Shifu: Okay, now it's time for Crane to pick.

Crane: Great to know, I pick '2012'

Po: An apocalypse movie? I'm not that game to see it, but sure.

Tigress: I agree with Po's opinion, but why not?

Mantis: DISASTER MOVIES ROCK!

Viper: (Sarcasm) oh boy! Sure.

Monkey: I don't really have anything to say, but why not?

Shifu: Alright, tonight shall be '2012'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(158 minutes later they walk out)

Po: I thought this film would just be another 'The day after tomorrow' thing, but it was great and I had a great time watching it.

Tigress: Wow, let me say the graphics in this movie made it look like it was actually happening. I gotta give this film credit for that.

Viper: Joan Cusack's acting was great, he really knows how to act serious whenever he needs to.

Crane: I liked all of the actors, but Joan Cusack was probably the most memorable one out of all the cast members, especially when he was in the film adaptation of Stephen King's '1408' which was great by the way.

Monkey: I'm not the kind of person who likes disaster movies, but with all it's great actors and visual effects, I can totally make an exception.

Mantis: This was probably the best disaster movie out of all the ones I've seen by far, only because it has actors I'm not all that familiar with except for Joan Cusack but their performances were great irregardless of who they were. And the effects were just amazing, this film should have been done in 3-D if you ask me.

Shifu: I was speechless about everything in this movie, so there's nothing for me to say about it except that it was great.

Conclusion: '2012' is it a disaster movie of the ages that's worth watching? Yes, I believe it it, the effects and performances will blow your mind people, so if you have a taste for disaster, watch '2012'

A/N: So, I have nothing else to say except that I'm amazed with the fact that I was put on the edge of my seat when this film was on TV a few months ago. Keep sending in the requests, please review, thanks.


	31. Legend of the Guardians

A/N: This movie has been recommended by quite a few of you reviewers, and let me say that if any of you requested this movie, then today's your lucky day. Let's get it on and bang a gong people! Let's move onto the review.

Shifu: I believe it's Viper's turn to pick the movie tonight.

Viper: With pleasure master, I pick 'Legend of the Guardians'

Po: A movie about owls, I'll watch it sure, if it's what you want to see it.

Tigress: I'm just gonna go with whatever you guys give me.

Monkey: It has Jim Sturgess, he's a good actor and singer, so sure.

Crane: If it's about one of my fellow avians, heck yes!

Mantis: Get a hold of yourself Crane, why not?

Shifu: Alright, tonight it shall be 'Legend of the Guardians'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(97 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I never thought a movie about owls would be this cool. And owls are actually pretty awesome, you DO NOT want to get an owl ticked off with you. Soren is so much like me.

Tigress: I really liked this movie, it one of those underdog, or in this case 'under-owl' stories that's great in it's plot and storyline.

Crane: I liked the training sequence, and they got my favorite band (A/N: Also my favorite band) 'Owl City' to do the music, and the song was pretty great as well.

Viper: This movie was really cute to me and no doubt that it nearly swept me away as the story went deeper. And it's the sibling rivalry between Soren and Kludd that reminds me of the story of how Anakin became Darth Vader, so it's kinda like 'Star Wars' and 'King Arthur' with owls, and there are no lightsabers or guns.

Monkey: I really liked Jim Sturgess' performance as Soren, he is so much like Po when we first met him, daydreamer and a bit timid, but things work out for him in the end.

Mantis: I have a feeling that Kludd is gonna be getting his revenge soon if there ever will be a sequel, but he's gonna have a bunch of burn scars and bruises on him, and Metalbeak's mask will cover all that up.

Shifu: I have no choice but to agree with your opinions.

Conclusion: 'Legend of the Guardians' it's your one of those 'Kid who believes in knights, and goes off to find them in order to save the world, and end up becoming one in the end' movies. There is always something cool about seeing a kid becoming a hero by helping fight an ancient enemy from a dark history. It totally should be seen by you guys.

A/N: Well, there you are. I feel I'm a little bit like Soren on the inside too. Well, keep sending in the requests, please review, thanks.


	32. Apollo 18

A/N: Well, people have been cheering for more reviews, and I've gotta say I'm impressed, this story has reached it's reviews to in between 200, thanks everyone! Now let's get onto another great review.

Shifu: Alright, it's time for Mantis to pick.

Mantis: Alright then, I choose 'Apollo 18'

Po: A found footage film, but science fiction based. I sure do as heck wanna see it!

Tigress: Calm down Po! And sure.

Viper: I don't really do movies based on made up history, but I guess it'll do.

Monkey: I don't really have anything to say accept what you guys are saying.

Crane: At least it's not about birds.

Shifu: 'Apollo 18' it is then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(86 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: This was just stupid, especially for a horror movie.

Tigress: Agreed with Po, aliens disguising themselves as rocks? People please!

Mantis: I wish I knew how terrible this garbage was before wanting to see it.

Monkey: I think out of the three terrible found footage films 'Blair Witch Project', and 'The Devil Inside' this one is the most suckiest one out of them all.

Crane: The only thing good about it is that it's about aliens, most of these kind of movies focus on witches or demons, so this is probably the first alien found footage film we've seen.

Viper: Well, I'm gonna have a hard time recovering from the cruddiest movie in the science fiction category 'Apollo 18'

Shifu: Well, it's official, for a horror film, this thing was boring and it was like 'Paranormal Activity' in space. So it's a science fiction based rip-off of 'Paranormal Activity'

Conclusion: 'Apollo 18' do I really need to say it? It sucks and it's 'Paranormal Activity' with aliens.

A/N: I can't believe I own this one on DVD, I wish I would have gotten 'Final Destination 5' instead. Keep sending in the requests that you might have, please review, thanks.


	33. Zombieland

A/N: Well, I've been busy for a while and I thought I'd do a review of this one that's been begged of by quite a few people. Let the reviewing begin people!

Shifu: Alright, it's now time for me to pick tonight, so I pick 'Zombieland'

Po: Do my ears deceive me? Master Shifu picking a movie based on the zombie apocalypse? YES!

Tigress: Sure, I'm not the kind of person who enjoys zombies but sure.

Mantis: Agreed with Po.

Crane: Zombies, yuck! But sure.

Viper: This better not be a total garbage found footage film like 'The Devil Inside', and no Po, I still cannot drop it!

Shifu: Alright, tonight it's 'Zombieland'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(88 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: This thing was just hilarious, and this is the kind of zombie apocalypse world that I would want to live in.

Tigress: Even though I don't like zombie movies, this one was the first that made me laugh and have great thought about it.

Viper: This was just as amazing as any other horror comedy we've ever seen before. And can I say that I just loved the character of Jesse Eisenberg, I really liked him a lot.

Crane: Emma Stone was just the babe in this movie, she was so hot, I had a hard time focusing on anything else.

Mantis: I just loved it, the zombies were cool, and the humor was fresh and not dried up, you can never get tired of this movie, no matter how many times you watch it.

Shifu: I have nothing to say except that all these actors and the themes and Bill Murray, who plays himself was just fantastic as well.

Conclusion: 'Zombieland' this is the movie for all zombie lovers to see. Do I really need to say anything else? It's great and you just NEED to own this film on DVD.

A/N: My name is Shinigamilover2 and I support the zombie apocalypse in this movie. I loved it! And I believe it's just as good as any other zombie movie or TV show like 'The Walking Dead', BTW season 3 of that show is coming soon, and I'm looking forward to it. Keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	34. The Possession

A/N: I told everyone that I'd be sure to do another review. But this time, I'm gonna do something different then I usually do when I write these reviews. It's gonna be a discussion between Po and his friend who saw this one movie while Shifu and the Five were out on a mission. Let's begin.

Po: Adam, it's so good to see you again.

Adam: Yeah, you too

(They hug and then sit down at the table)

Po: So we're gonna be discussing a movie that we saw together last night titled 'The Possession'

Adam: Should we tell our readers the plot?

Po: How about you do it?

Adam: Okay then uh, this family is divorced, and the dad takes the daughters to his house for the weekend, then they stop at a yard sale, and one of the daughters buys a little wooden box with Hebrew markings on it, and when she opens it, she becomes possessed by this thing that's in the box. The demon is called a Dybbuk, which is Hebrew for 'Demon', and you hear that name you just automatically know what that is because they talk about it in literature from time to time. In fact the movie is based off the Dybbuk itself.

Po: I read about it once before I was the Dragon Warrior, so I know what you're talking about.

Adam: And I have got to say that this is a movie that is just great to me. But why put the release date in August instead of October?

Po: It's because they're all waiting for this one big one that comes out near Halloween which is 'Paranormal Activity'

Adam: And 'The Ring 3' too dude!

Po: Tell me about that one later. Anyway, you liked it?

Adam: Yeah, I did. They did a lot of things different that most exorcism movies don't go. And that's what makes it all the more special.

Po: Yeah, and I liked the dad, who plays the dad?

Adam: Jeffery Dean Morgan, he plays the Comedian in 'Watchmen'

Po: I know who you're talking about, I liked that one. But there was only one thing about the movie that shocked you.

Adam: Yeah, at first when I see the Rabbi, I thought to myself 'Matisyahu what the heck are you doing in this movie?' other then that, it had other great things about it.

Po: And you said something else good about it?

Adam: Yes, I did actually. I said that this one makes up for 'The Apparition' which was total piece of trash. But after watching it, I completely forgot about it.

Po: But you didn't even see 'The Apparition'

Adam: My sister saw it and she told me not to watch it because, it was just like 'The Devil Inside'

Po: And the director was amazing, it was Sam, uh... how do say his last name?

Adam: Raimi (Pronounced: Ray me) and I gotta agree with you on the director because he brought us 'Evil Dead', and the original Spider-man movies, that I wasn't a huge fan of, but after watching 'Drag me to Hell' you are like 'Maybe this dude should stick to making horror movies instead of superhero movies'

Po: I'm thinking just like you dude.

Adam: Then you should be thinking that this box is turning this little girl into Gollum from 'Lord of the Rings' and she's like going everywhere with the box.

Po: But just let me say that I hate the ending, if you're gonna go with a great beginning, middle, or end, go with the great beginning and middle because I didn't like the end.

Adam: I feel you, besides there are only three ways you can end an exorcism movie. First off, you have all your main characters die, second, everyone dies except the person who is possessed and they go around possessing other people, and third off the demon ends up possessing someone else and the newly possessed person dies in the place of the one who was originally possessed.

Po: Those are classical endings.

Adam: But after you're done watching this movie you start to wonder 'Is this really a movie that I can go off recommending to my friends?'

Po: Well, I would recommend it to other people because it's a movie that can go deeper into where most exorcism movies like 'The Devil Inside' and 'The Last Exorcism' can't go.

Adam: Yeah, because, we don't even know what the demon from 'Paranormal Activity' is named, we just know it's a demon. In the trailer for 'Sinister' you hear that it's named Bagul, but we don't know a lot about it until you tell us about it in the trailer. But in 'The Possession' we're all familiar with the Dybbuk and you start to say 'okay this makes sense to me'

Po: Well, that it?

Adam: That's it!

Conclusion: 'The Possession' is another great work of horror that shouldn't be released in Halloween, we deserve a better scary movie than the other cruddy ones that we've gotten this year like 'The Devil Inside' and 'The Apparition', so it's great and you need to go see it.

A/N: Well, here's my return review, hope you guys enjoyed this review of 'The Possession'. Anyways, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	35. Get Smart

A/N: Well, I'm back with another review, and I don't think I'll be stopping these reviews until I get to 100 chapters or I've run out of movies to review, so let's get to it then. And this one has been requested by 'Solarsystemx' hope you all enjoy.

Shifu: Alright then, it's Tigress' turn to pick.

Tigress: thank you master, now I pick 'Get Smart'

Po: You all don't know how long I've been waiting for a film adaptation of this TV series.

Viper: I like spy movies sometimes, so sure!

Crane: Anne Hathaway! Heck yes!

Mantis: Well, finally a comedy!

Monkey: Agreed with Mantis.

Shifu: Tonight then shall be 'Get Smart'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(110 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I just loved the humor as much as the action, even though the original TV show was a sitcom.

Tigress: This was just as great a comedy as much it was action, and I do enjoy action every now and then.

Crane: Anna Hathaway was just a serious straight up HOTTIE!

Mantis: It's about time we saw a fresh faced comedy that was just as great as the other comedies we've seen.

Monkey: Let me say that it was just pure awesomeness! Hey, I sounded just like Po just then.

Viper: As much as I like Steve Carell, he's just a great Maxwell Smart, he'd be a great James Bond in my book.

Shifu: Yeah, it's been great watching this movie!

Conclusion: 'Get Smart' a great action comedy, especially for the ones who were fans of the original sitcom. So if you're a spy fan, Steve Carell fan, Anne Hathaway fan, or Dwayne Johnson fan, then you need to see this film.

A/N: Well, that was my 35th review, and my comeback after helping out with the play in Drama class for so long. Anyways, keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	36. Sweeney Todd

A/N: Well, now it's time for another review before I start writing the first crossover story I've written in a while now. The crossover will be of this movie and another. Let's begin with the review, and I'll tell you the story in the end.

Shifu: Crane's time to pick the movie is tonight

Crane: And tonight, choose I shall. I'll pick 'Sweeney Todd'

Po: I went to see the original musical with my dad, so I'll give this a shot

Tigress: Never seen it, so I don't really know about it.

Viper: A musical, sounds romantic (Snuggles up to Crane)

Mantis: This is not like you Crane, to pick a musical, but whatever.

Monkey: I never heard of it before in my life, but I guess I'll check it out

Shifu: Then tonight we shall see 'Sweeney Todd'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(116 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I really liked this film adaptation of the musical, and I never had any problems with it. And they cut most of the songs in half, they got back to the story really quick and I never got bored.

Tigress: There are five songs in this that I really loved. No place like London, Worst pies in London, My Friends, Epiphany, and A Little Priest. I thought those ones were my favorites out of them all in the whole film.

Viper: Tim Burton did a really good job making this movie, because it's suited for Tim Burton to make. It's the first musical for Goths.

Crane: I am the kind of person that enjoys musicals, and I think that this one is just great out of all the ones that I have seen. Even though I really like 'Les Miserables', and 'Mamma Mia', I really love 'Sweeney Todd' out of those three.

Mantis: I loved all the performances, but it's got the most unrealistic looking gore I have ever seen in a movie, I mean the blood looked super fake. Everything was good about it, except the gore not looking totally real.

Monkey: Tim Burton really put his heart into making this, and it's something that couldn't be done without an imaginative mind, and that's what Tim Burton had and he did it just greatly. And I really liked Johnny Depp, I mean he's Johnny Depp, he always has great acting and there's no movie with him in it that's bad.

Shifu: These songs were all great and it's got a lot of things that are great about it, the actors, the setting, the music, and the singing of these actors were amazing, because the good thing about seeing a film adaptation of a musical, is seeing one of your favorite actors, whom you've never heard sing before, singing and their voices sounding incredible.

Conclusion: 'Sweeney Todd' best musical ever to be adapted into a movie. It's got great songs that you can sing along to if you know them by heart, the actors give out great performances, and it's totally Oscar worthy. You really need to see this if you enjoy Tim Burton films, or musicals.

A/N: I've got most of the songs from this film on my iPod, and I think that I would totally be great for the main role for this when my school does it in the spring. And the story I mentioned earlier will be called 'Sweeney Kenai: The Demon Bear of Fleet Street'. Crossover between 'Brother Bear' and 'Sweeney Todd'. Hope you all get the chance to read it when it's posted. Keep sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	37. When a Stranger Calls

A/N: Well, it's time for more movie reviews, and it's almost Halloween, so I'll be reviewing some horror movies for a while. Let's start with one I saw about a week ago.

Shifu: Viper, it's your turn to pick tonight's movie.

Viper: I choose... 'When a Stranger Calls'

Po: Never heard of it, but why not?

Tigress: Same as Po, but sure, why not?

Monkey: Never seen the original, but I'll give this remake a go.

Mantis: I like scary stories, so let's go for it!

Crane: I hope this isn't a total waste!

Shifu: It seems that tonight we'll see 'When a Stranger Calls'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(87 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Even though I never seen the original, as well as never heard of it, this was a good horror story, the jump scares were effective on the audience that I even heard a lot of people scream, including Tigress.

Tigress: That was not me! And I did like this movie a whole lot, and the voice of the stranger sent a couple of shivers down my spine.

Mantis: This was based off an old campfire story from a long time ago, and they made it into such a great movie, the actors were great too!

Viper: The actors really did know how to act scared, because to me, some actors terror that they try to play out in horror movies looks totally fake. These actors knew how to be scared, and how to be scary!

Monkey: Well, the original was pretty good, but this remake was even more great because it had great jump scares, but it seemed to me like they could use a little more of those jump scares.

Crane: There were even a way they used house phones and cell phones so well to increase the terror, it's so hard to tell whether the killer is gonna call from the home phone or cell phone and it increased suspense.

Shifu: I liked the ending, it just leaves the viewers to decide whether this poor girl has lost her mind or not, I think she has after all she went through.

Conclusion: 'When a Stranger Calls' it's not that bad of a remake, it's more good than it sounds, you'll get some fun out of the jump scares and suspense. You should totally watch this movie for a Halloween movie night!

A/N: I even jumped a little bit while watching this movie! Keep sending in requests, send in some horror movies, besides, it's almost Halloween! Please review, thanks.


	38. Edward Scissorhands

A/N: I just recently watched a lot of movies to review, and I said to myself that I would review these whenever I had time. I guess I'll get started with a goth classic!

Shifu: It's time for Monkey to pick tonight's film

Monkey: I pick 'Edward Scissorhands'

Po: It looks good, so why not?

Tigress: Tim Burton always makes good movies, so I'll give this a shot

Mantis: I don't really care, let's just see it

Crane: Winona Ryder is a babe! Heck yes!

Viper: Looks romantic, sure!

Shifu: Tonight shall be 'Edward Scissorhands' then.

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(105 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Way better a love story than 'Twilight'. It may not be between a human and a vampire, but it's between a human and a robot.

Tigress: Johnny Depp is really good when it comes to acting emo in these kinds of movies! Yes it's worth watching over and over again.

Crane: Johnny Depp was great, Winona Ryder was great, Anthony Michael Hall was also great, the casting was amazing as well!

Monkey: It not only takes place as one of the greatest goth films in history, but it also marks the day Tim Burton and Johnny Depp started working together in the movies, since this movie, they've been a great team ever since.

Viper: Edward is just every Emo girl's fantasy boyfriend, and all the Emo boys want to be him in general principal after watching this movie.

Mantis: I just loved the scene where Winona Ryder's character was screaming and Edward popped holes in her waterbed with his hands, and there was water squirting all over the place

Shifu: I loved this movie, even it's romantic conflict between a normal girl, a robot, and a bad boy played my Anthony Michael Hall.

Conclusion: 'Edward Scissorhands' great movie for all goths and emos, even those who just love the works of Tim Burton and Johnny Depp. The main character is just a memorable and lovable one that men just want to be just like him, and all the girls just want to be with him instead of Winona Ryder. So if you wanna see a Gothic romance movie that's not 'Twilight' then you have found yourself a good movie to watch!

A/N: I have this movie saved as one of my top 10 favorites, and I highly recommend it to all! Keep sending in requests, even horror movies because until after Halloween, we'll keep reviewing horror movies. Please review, thanks.


	39. Sinister

A/N: Now, here's another review, and it's gonna be another horror movie, just like I said. And it's one of the newer ones from this year.

Shifu: Now it's time for Mantis to pick

Mantis: I'm choosing 'Sinister' Master Shifu!

Po: A horror movie in October, makes sense, sure!

Tigress: It looks way more better than the 'Paranormal Activity' movie we once saw, let's see it!

Crane: I heard about this movie, but kept telling myself I would see this, but the opportunity just never came up. So I guess today's the day

Viper: What is it with boys and horror movies? But I guess I'll join in on this little 'fright fest'

Monkey: I'm in the mood for a horror movie, sure!

Shifu: Then, tonight we'll see 'Sinister'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(110 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: This is the first horror movie in which I cared if the characters died or not. I thought it was pretty good.

Tigress: I thought the titles of those super 8 films were just bad puns that described how the people died in this movie, other then that, it was pretty good.

Crane: I just walked out of here just thinking 'This was pretty good, but the key points in the plot are just pretty dull and pretty predictable' you just know how this movie was gonna end from the beginning.

Viper: Okay, this movie was pretty fun and I enjoyed the villain more than I did with the remake version of Freddy Krueger, for some reason I just have to be scared of this guy

Mantis: You call that demon a villain? Yeah, sure, let's call a demon with long messy black hair, no mouth, dark circles around his eyes, the pointy nose of Pinocchio, purple skin, and Josh Hutcherson's lower jaw that abducts and kills children a scary villain! But it was pretty scary enough to satisfy your average guts and gore fan, and it was very creative too

Monkey: I really didn't have a problem with this movie, other than the fact that the plot was pretty predictable from the moment Ethan Hawke's character found the videos of various families being murdered by pretty sadistic fates.

Shifu: Okay, this was the first time I actually screamed during a horror movie like this, and that one jump scare where the demon popped out of the screen and in front of Ethan Hawke's face, I loved it, and it was pretty effective. I think I can say this was a good movie.

Conclusion: 'Sinister' is definitely one of the better movies to watch in the month of October, because we don't really get that much horror movies in October, other than the one that always comes out near Halloween, which is 'Paranormal Activity'. You might as well go see this movie while it's still in the theaters.

A/N: I thought this was pretty impressive far beyond what this movie said it was gonna be, to be honest with you. Keep on sending in requests, please review, thanks.


	40. Paranormal Activity 4

A/N: If any of you are fans of this franchise, please don't be offended by what I am about to write for this review. Hope you all enjoy.

Shifu: Alright, it's my turn to pick tonight, and I pick 'Paranormal Activity 4'

Po: I liked the first one as well as the others, so I'll see this one

Tigress: Calm yourself down, Po. Sure I'll see it

Monkey: I just hope Po doesn't pee his shorts like when we saw the third film

Crane: Agreed

Viper: Way with you on that

Mantis: And please let this one be a proper sequel!

Shifu: Alright, tonight is 'Paranormal Activity 4'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater)

(88 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: Okay, this sucked! The only two good things about it are that it's not another prequel and the trailer for the remake of Stephen King's 'Carrie' is in the previews

Tigress: They even did something that they did in 'Chronicle' which is the fact that there are some shots with multiple cameras on iPods, iPhones, Facetime, Skype, Laptops, Cameras, and an X-Box Kinect! They ripped that one bit off of 'Chronicle' a little bit.

Crane: I liked 'Sinister' way better than this bullcrud!

Mantis: I agree with Po when the only good thing about it was that it wasn't a prequel, because usually when we see the trailer for one of these movies, it's another prequel, and we're like 'Bring on the real sequel already' and now they did, but it sucked! Hard!

Viper: And the only familiar faces in this movie are Katie and Hunter from the second movie, but, still, the baby from 2 making a return appearance still doesn't make this movie good

Monkey: Why are people going to see this fourth film anyway, it's just a repeat of something we've just seen before in the past few films, the only thing that they're doing different is that they use different sorts of cameras, like the one on that X-Box.

Shifu: The first three films were good, but this fourth film was a piece of garbage and a waste of time, there's just no way around it

Conclusion: 'Paranormal Activity 4' is just plain stupid, if you wanna go see this movie, it's okay, I'm not gonna try to change your mind, but this fourth installment in the series is just a repeat of the second film, but with a few twists in the plot that make it different, and the characters are using different cameras sometimes. Should you go see this movie? You can if you want to, you could be a fan of this series, but I'd see 'Silent Hill 3D' instead.

A/N: Sorry if I offended any of you who love the 'Paranormal Activity' movies, I just thought that it wasn't that great compared to the last three films that were released over the past three years. Keep sending in requests! Please review, thanks.


	41. Silent Hill: Revelation 3D

A/N: The movie you are about to see be reviewed is based of a video game, I haven't played any of the games, not even the new one. Enjoy!

Shifu: Po, it's your turn to choose tonight

Po: I so choose 'Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'

Tigress: A movie based off a video game? This better not be like the recent 'Resident Evil' film

Mantis: I actually enjoyed the games, if I enjoyed the games, then I'm sure as heck I'll enjoy this

Crane: I know not to judge a movie based on it's poster, but the guy on the poster has a triangle for a head

Po: Crane, don't disrespect Pyramid head!

Viper: I don't see why not

Monkey: The first film sucked, but this one might change my mind since it's in 3D

Shifu: Then tonight we'll see 'Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'

(Po, Shifu, and the Five walk into the theater while putting on their 3D glasses)

(94 minutes later, they walk out)

Po: I liked Pyramid head way better when he was killing people, but in this movie, he's just a bodyguard for the girl. But I gotta say the most memorable characters of this movie were Pyramid head, the nurses, and that spider thing (A/N: I haven't played the games so I don't know what it's called)

Tigress: The 3D stuff was pretty good, but all we get to see is this girl walk around a town that is raining ashes all over the place, and it's boring for a little bit, but it gets a little bit more interesting when you get to the action sequences

Crane: I'm more scared of those nurse things than I'm scared of Bai Li... with the nose! I'd take Bai Li over those creepy nurses any day

Mantis: The problem with the first film was that Pyramid head only had a limited number of scenes, and he wasn't that very important to the plot, but he's got more of an important part to the story in this one

Monkey: The CGI was pretty good, and there were a lot of memorable things from the video games in this movie like that symbol that they call the 'Halo of the Sun' they also have the nurses and Pyramid head, those things are probably the most memorable things from the game to be put in this movie.

Shifu: I liked the twist with the evil twin sister, and how the creatures from the game are so perfectly created with the CGI that you feel like they barely used CGI at all, like they used just regular costumes and makeup.

Crane: I kinda like Pyramid head, now, he's pretty awesome

Po: What did I tell ya, Crane? Don't disrespect Pyramid head because he's just way to awesome to be disrespected!

Conclusion: 'Silent Hill: Revelation 3D' it's a video game movie that is perfect for the Halloween season. Also, if you're getting tired of the 'Resident Evil' movies, and I have no problem with 'Resident Evil' but we never get any other video game based movies these days other than 'Resident Evil' so if you wanna see something totally different, and wanna see some awesome CGI, and some awesome creatures like the nurses and Pyramid head, then you really have to go to this movie!

A/N: I thought this was pretty good, and I also thought Pyramid head was the most awesome creature ever to be created in the world of video games. Keep sending in requests! Also if you played the 'Silent Hill' games before, could you please tell me the name of that spider creature so I can write it down? Please review, thanks.


End file.
